How Do You Want Me?
by killerkitty15
Summary: Gilbert has a hopeless crush on Matthew, but what happens when Alfred lets the "cat out of the bag"? Nerd Gilbert x Slut Matthew, little bit of plot, SMUT! Read the warnings beforehand, no flames! ((RATED M FOR A REASON)) Two shot!
1. Chapter 1

**BLAM! This was inspired by a story that hasn't been updated in quite sometime and that got me frustrated, which made me think, which created this...**

**Anyways, this is Nerd Gilbert and Slutty/Whore Matthew so...enjoy~?**

**This may be a One shot but I'll let you guys read it and, if I get enough reviews, I'll add another chapter to make it a Two shot.**

_**Warnings: bullying, yaoi, smut, NO FLAMES ALLOWED**_

**Note: The story at the beginning (the part in **_Italics_**) is a CeilxSebastian -Black Butler -fic ((from this website)) not my story. It's called "Night of Innocents" by Jojo Tea ((which you should go and read, it's pretty good))**

* * *

_Ciel was now Sebastian's equal yet he still said 'please' and 'young master'. Old habits die hard, even for demons. Ciel nodded and did as he was told, he rose his knees into a bend and spread them open. His silk skin untouched and angelic to touch, Sebastian pinched off his glove to give a touch to the virgin-like skin. His fingertips danced on the thigh down to his shin-making the leg straighten out. Sebastian truly analyzed the softness Ciel had that truly amazed him. A soulless monster still has the skin of soft baby feathers. "So smooth and soft," Sebastian gripped his calf lightly "it feels like a perfect lie. Like a foolish person is still stuck inside. Like pure blood and soul is still locked inside your still heart. Such lovely lies on your skin." _**(A/N: "Night of Innocents" by Jojo Tea)**

Gilbert drew his lip between his teeth, gnawing on it harshly from where he lay cocooned in his duvet, quilt and bed sheets. He, obviously, had pulled up on his cellphone, which was why he was awake at 4:30 am on a school night. His Black Bulter OTP was Alois and Claude but he loved some good SebaCiel every now and again.

_"Come on, get on with it already." He blurted_

_Sebastian glanced down with his mouth still on his leg. He moved off and dropped the leg with his half smile and let the leg fall with its bend. He situated his member on Ciel's small entrance and pressed the tip gently._

_"Will you be alright?" Sebastian asked before moving anymore_

_"We've done it before. I think I'll be fine; it won't hurt anyway. Why would you ask? Do you care for me?" Ciel grinned _**(A/N: "Night of Innocents" by Jojo Tea)**

"Bruder, vhat ze Hell are you doing up so late?!" Ludwig suddenly demanded bursting into Gilbert's room uninvited, "Are you reading fan fiction again?!"

"_PFFFFTTT_! Nein!" Gilbert scoffed panicking and hoping the younger teen wouldn't see the tears of pleasure in the corners of his eyes.

Ludwig quietly glared at his older brother before walking over and snatching up the albino's phone. One glance at the text had him blushing and pocketing the device. "You vill get zhis in ze morning."

"Come _ON_ I vas just getting to ze good part-."

"It can vait til morning."

"_IT CANNOT_!" Gilbert practically shouted his hands shaking as he curled up in the fetal position, squeezing his half hard on between his thighs, "I _NEED_ to know vhat happens-."

"Zhey have sex. Ze end. Vhat more do you need to know?"

"_EVERYZHING_, you arsloch!"

"...good night," Ludwig said beginning to walk out of the albino's room, the door already half way closed, "...pervert..."

Gilbert buried his head in his pillow, screaming into it out of frustration. "I hate everyone..." he mumbled fingers twitching as he imagined the sweet yaoi he had missed. Then he began thinking about how he really wanted to read about Alois and Claude...just those two doing it all over the place...But the main reason he wanted to read it was because Alois reminded him of a certain blonde Canadian Gilbert went to school with.

The Canadian he was talking about was ordinarily quiet, keeping his nose out of other people's business and maintaining a B+ average in his academic classes. But there was a side to Matthew -the Canadian -that everyone both enjoyed and feared. Matthew was known to be cheerful and playful with an infectious giggle but he also had anger issues and mood swings that could change in the blink of an eye; one moment he'd be giggling and smiling then the next he'd be beating you with a hockey stick and threatening to cut open your gullet with the blade of a hockey skate. He could, also, be found at any party, grinding and juking against any hot jock, misunderstood mental case or high school bad ass; he was known as a party animal that never had a cold bed, welcoming any hot, young thing into it. But Matthew was also kind and beautiful, often helping others without asking for anything in return, which was what drew Gilbert to the blonde. But, alas, the albino would never get that fine ass; he was just a lowly nerd, at the bottom of the high school food chain, who liked learning way too much, liked anime and books way too much, who read too much fan fiction and listened to too much Mayday Parade, K and J-pop, Motionless in White, Get Scared and Beyoncé.

That's right mofos. Everyone likes Beyoncé.

~oOo~

"Gilbert, w'at eez wrong, ami?" Francis whispered in their fifth period, Honors Writing class, "You zeemed zo out of eet zhis morning..."

"Sí, mi amigo, you're usually so attentive..." Antonio said also leaning over to join the whispered conversation. Their fifth period class was the only class they sat next to each other in, which was really a mistake on their teacher's part considering that all they ever did was whisper to each other when the teacher wasn't looking or bothering to pay them any mind. Every desk was in a group of three, Gilbert's, Francis' and Antonio's desks right next to each other, Gilbert in the middle with Francis on the left and Antonio on his right.

"I zhink you mean 'avare', Antonio," Gilbert suggested with a sigh as he raised his hands and massaged his temples, "I barely got any sleep last night..."

"...reading fan fiction again?" Francis questioned with an amused smirk.

"...masturbating to ze zhought of Arzhur again?"

The French teen blushed, turning away and biting his lip. "Non..." he mumbled with a small hair flip, "I was spending ze night wizh a beautiful young lady-."

"Bullshit," the albino scoffed pushing up his black rimmed glasses to punctuate his statement, "Ve all know you haven't been vizh anyone since Monica."

"At least I 'ave zome experience-."

"Oh please, out of ze zhree of us, Tonio is ze one vizh recent experience."

Antonio, who was grinning smugly, was the only member of the Bad Friends Trio who had any successful dating experience. He was dating the infamous Lovino Vargas, the grandson of Don Vargas and heir to the Vargas family mafia. Lovino was crass and violent, only being kind to women and girls, and was especially crass and violent in regards to Tonio. It shocked a lot of people to hear that they were dating, especially with how often Lovino calls the Spaniard a bastard and the like. However, the hickies and limp Lovino often sports, as well as, the claw marks on his back and bites on his shoulders Antonio has on the same day, supports the fact that -some how- Lovino decided Tonio was hot and worth keeping alive.

Francis had some dating experience, having dated two girls and one guy in the past, but he broke up with his girlfriend of six months -Monica -near the end of summer vacation. Since then, he hadn't gotten laid, instead choosing to pine hopelessly over Arthur Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland, only a proper English gentleman to his friends and a rebel, a badass, and an insensitive jerk to everyone else. Antonio and Gilbert couldn't see the appeal but Francis was so obviously smitten that it was kinda sad.

Not that Gilbert was much better; he was, hopelessly, caught under Matthew's spell. Most people were, but the difference between him and everyone else was that he wanted more than Matthew's body and an easy lay.

"It is true, mi tomate y yo have been going steady for almost a year now~!" Antonio rejoiced quietly, waving his hands excitedly.

"Oh, shut it," Francis pouted, "Not all of us can be blessed wizh zuch a relationship."

"Oh, ja, an abusive relationship is all ze rage now."

"Need I remind you zhat you 'ave a crush on ze school w'ore," Francis said with an eyebrow raise and Antonio nodding along, "who 'as literally slept wizh almost everyone in zhis building. Minus you et Tonio."

The albino puffed out his chest indignantly, crossing his arms like a child denied sweets. "Vhatever. Und, in case you've forgotten, Vögelchen is friends vizh your boyfriend" -he pointed at the Spaniard -"und your love interest," he said finishing his statement by poking Francis' chest.

"Oui, but-."

"Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, do I need to send you to the principle's office, aru?" Mr. Wang scolded glaring at the teens over his shoulder. All three teens bristled at the thought of going to the scary Russian principal, who was also Mr. Wang's husband, instantly closing their mouths and keeping them shut. "Good," Mr. Wang said with a smirk and a small chuckle, turning back to the dry erase board.

The three teens didn't notice the guy sitting behind Gilbert, in between a Japanese boy, who was drawing fan art, and a small Latvian who was discretely reading a romance novel. The American, the guy the BFT didn't notice, grinned, licking his top row of teeth and whipping out his cell. 'Hey Mattie' he texted, 'guess wat i jus found out~'

~oOo~

Right after school, Gilbert found himself sprawled out on the floor of the hallway. He had landed on his side and his elbow was probably bruised to Hell; he hissed quietly, sitting up and propping up his torso with his hands behind him on the floor. "Shiebe..." he cursed, picking up his glasses and putting them back on before scowling up at the laughing jock who had tripped him.

"Walk much?" Alfred Jones said between his knee slapping, tear inducing laughter -both of which he was doing.

"Use your brain cells much?" Gilbert hissed as he sat up on his knees and began to gather up the books that had fallen and scattered.

Alfred sneered, hand reaching out to grip the back of the albino's black t-shirt that said, "9x-7i3(3x-7u)" on it, yanking Gilbert backwards and towards Alfred. "You think you're funny, smart ass?" he snarled whipping his fist across the albino's face, stunning Gilbert and making his lip split and bleed.

"Who said I vas trying to be funny?" Gilbert spat wiping his blood off on the sleeve of the red, long sleeve, baggy t-shirt he wore beneath his black t-shirt, "Zhat vas a completely fucking serious question."

The American's face went completely red as he growled, grabbing Gilbert by the front of his t-shirt; he raised his fist and pulled his arm back, when a pale, slender fingered hand tightly wrapped around his wrist, barely able to completely wrap around it. There was only on hand that was small enough to not be able to wrap around Alfred's wrist.

"That's enough, Al," a pretty, melodic voice said, still quiet like it normally was, but firm, "he didn't do anything wrong."

"Uh, yeah, he did, bro," Al said glaring down at his some what shorter brother, the American noticing how Gilbert's eyes hadn't left Matthew since the Canadian had entered their argument, "He's totally stalking on you!"

Gilbert blushed in embarrassment, although he was unable to tear his gaze away from Matthew.

The blonde wasn't much shorter than Alfred with his long legs and perfectly sized thighs. Matthew was perfect physically as well as mentally with long, sinewy arms, a lean body, wavy, gold hair that always fell perfectly around his face, big blue violet eyes framed by thick, gold eyelashes and hips that flared out more than male hips usually do. He had a great body and he knew it, always dressing in ways that showed off his assets; that particular day, Matthew wore red skinny jeans that hugged his plump, perky ass and some what muscular thighs perfectly, black and white high tops with a slight platform that made him almost equal in height to Alfred, a white wife beater that hugged his lean torso and showed off his sharply defined collar bone, a black, silk choker around his neck and a black button down shirt only buttoned up to mid-chest and with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Even though Matthew was known to be quiet and manipulative, horny and slutty, ruthless and violent when he deemed it necessary, he had always had a sort of gentleness about him, an approachable aura that made most want to talk with him for hours; he could subtly wiggle his way into someone's heart by just being himself -without even trying -and it made some yearn for him while it made others hate him. Matthew just accepted this with a smirk, a wink and a sway of the hips as he delivered a back handed, flirty, compliment and went about his business. It made him that much more lovable and that much more hate able. These were all things that made Gilbert love him and, having Matthew standing in front of him in all his sexy glory, made the albino dizzy with happiness and excitement.

"I'm not a stalker, dumbass!" Gilbert snapped shoving the American's hand off of him while Alfred was distracted.

"Relax, Al," Matthew said with a small laugh as he tried not to smile _too_ broadly, pushing up his thin framed glasses -that fit him so perfectly that most people didn't even realize that he had glasses -with the knuckle of his index finger, "Gil's not like that. He's too sweet, oui?"

He blushed, feeling the Canadian's amused eyes on him, as he hid his face behind his choppy white hair, adjusted his crooked glasses and picked up his notebooks, binder and math text book.

"Bull_SHIT_!" Alfred snapped narrowing his eyes and glaring between his brother and the albino, "He totally wants to have sex with you and fucking use you like everyone else!"

"Z-Zhat's not fucking true, Jones, and you know it!" Gilbert snapped getting to his feet and glaring angrily at the, admittedly somewhat intelligent, jock.

"I know you have the hots for my brother, Nazi!"

"_ALFRED FREEDOM ABRAHAM JONES_!" the Canadian shouted as he slapped Alfred across the face, making Gilbert widen his eyes in surprise and the near by student body turn and look at them in shock. Even Alfred, the blonde's own brother, gaped in shock, placing a hand on his quickly reddening cheek. "That is crossing the line!" Matthew shouted eyes violet in his anger as he jammed his finger against his brother's chest, "You do _NOT_ just accuse people of being Nazis! Not all Germans were or are Nazis, Alfred F. Jones, do you even _REALIZE_ how fucking _IGNORANT_ you're sounding?! I have half a mind to tell Mom on you, damn it, or worse!"

"What can be worse than you telling Mom...?" he asked in a small voice, looking down at Matthew's shoes and scrunching up his eyebrows. Alfred and Matthew had two moms, Alice Jones and Françoise Williams, and were implanted in their wombs at the same time by the same sperm -Matthew was just born three days early. Françoise, whom Gilbert had seen briefly at a Parent-Teacher-Student conference, seemed like the easy going, fun parent while Alice, who was also there, seemed like a caring mom that just didn't take any shit.

"I. Will. Tell. Anya. Mother fucker."

Alfred went pale at the mention of his girlfriend. Anya was a quiet girl who was known to have anger issues; it wasn't that Alfred didn't love her and want to protect her from the people that teased her too much for Alfred's liking, Alfred was just...scared of her, is all. Plus, she was also really close to Matthew who had treated her nicely -like a lady -even before she and Alfred had started dating; on a side note, Gilbert had tutored her in science and they had taken a liking to each other, Gilbert inviting her to sit with him and the other two members of the BFT when she didn't have lunch with any of her friends, which were Alfred, Matthew, her brothers and Chun-Yan. Sure she was slightly unstable, but she meant well and was always relatively kind.

"You wouldn't..."

"Oui, yes I would," Matthew said defiantly crossing his arms, "Now go before I change my mind." Alfred practically ran from them, probably going to find one of his friends to cry and whine at; after making sure his brother left, Matthew looked at Gilbert with a small smile. "He really did a number on you..." he said his usually quiet voice dropped down to a whisper as he ran his fingertips gently over Gilbert's jawline, "Come to the bathroom with me, I'll get that blood cleaned off your face." Without waiting for Gilbert's permission, Matthew grabbed the albino's wrist and dragged him into the boys' restroom.

He blushed but didn't try and stop the blonde as he locked the bathroom door and ordered Gilbert to put the books he had on the floor. He didn't even argue when Matthew grabbed his wrist again and yanked him over to the bathroom sinks. Gilbert did help, though, by handing the Canadian some of the brown paper towels from the paper towel dispenser; Matthew thanked him and gave him a gentle smile as he wet the paper towels before raising them to Gilbert's lip. It stung and, on instinct, the German drew back, flinching.

"Hey now, it's alright," the blonde cooed soothingly, "This'll only hurt for a second more than it'll be all done. Just need pressure is all."

"I-I can really do zhis on my own-."

"Non, let me," he insisted wiping away the blood on Gilbert's chin and beneath the albino's lower lip, "it was _my_ brother that did it, besides, we need to talk."

Gilbert's stomach dropped. Nothing good ever came from those four words. "About vhat...?"

The Canadian smirked a little, keeping his eyes on Gilbert's split lip. "My brother is in your Honors Writing class, despite his appearance he's actually relatively smart, and he overheard you talking to Tonio and Francis," Matthew said feeling the albino tense up, "He overheard you telling them you liked me. More than a friend, that is."

"H-He heard vrong-."

"_Gilbert_~" the way Matthew cooed his name made the albino pause, his face blushing bright red as he absorbed the wicked grin on Matthew's face and the glint of some heated, unnamable emotion in Matthew's blue-violet eyes; Matthew pressed his hands against Gilbert's chest, he rubbed his hands from Gilbert's collarbone, down the albino's sternum then out to feel the hard line of Gilbert's pectorals that were hidden by his frumpy clothes. "Do. You" -with his hands pressing against Gilbert's nipples and making them harden, the Canadian pushed Gilbert against the white tiled wall -"_Like_" -Matthew fluttered his eyelashes, his wicked grin still on his face, and pressed his body against the taller teen's -"Me?"

His face was burning at this point, trying not to get hard as he felt Matthew's lean body pressed up against his -thigh to thigh, toe to toe, chest to chest -with some difficulty. "U-Um...I-I-I -I don't-."

"You know..." Matthew purred into the other's ear, his lips brushing up against the pale shell teasingly as his hands traveled down Gilbert's torso, over his abdomen and making the muscles flutter, "I wouldn't mind~."

He blinked, shocked as he tried to think through the teasing, delightful touches that Matthew was applying over his clothes. It was kinda hard -no pun intended -but Gilbert licked his suddenly dry lips and stuttered, confused, "V-Vhat?"

Matthew giggled, finding the confused, blushing, lusty face the albino was making absolutely adorable. "I said," he said trying to contain his giggles as his hands slid up Gilbert's shirt, surprised to find hard muscle and abs, making his mouth salivate, "I wouldn't mind you wanting me." The albino's breath caught in his throat as Matthew's left hand tangled in the choppy, white locks as he tilted Gilbert's head down and pressed their lips together. Gilbert's eyes widened and he was positive that his heart had a seizure in his chest cavity; he never thought that what he had dreamed about doing _so many_ times would actually _happen_, Matthew's lips soft and supple as they massaged Gilbert's own firmly, but he didn't know what to do with his arms. They were just jutted out at Matthew's sides, not touching the blonde beauty pressed so snuggly against him. Sensing Gilbert's dilemma, Matthew removed his hands from the albino's body, grabbing Gilbert's arms andor placing them around his waist before sliding his right hand back under Gilbert's shirt, his fingers feeling the dips and curves of the slightly taller teen's abs, and his left hand gripping the back of Gilbert's hair.

"M-Matthew..." he panted pulling away slightly to breathe, "Are-Are you sure you-?"

"_Oui_," the blonde breathed tightening his hand in Gilbert's hair and bringing their lips together. Matthew nibbled the older teen's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth, licking it and sucking on it, begging for entrance, which Gilbert happily gave; Matthew's tongue surged forward as soon as he felt the older teen's lips part slightly against his. His mouth was a bit...too wet for Matthew's tastes but that was ok, he'd get used to it, Gilbert's taste sure made up for it; he tasted, pleasantly, of mint gum, Club Cola and the natural taste of his mouth -which Matthew could describe as meaty, but that would be gross, or as the colors black, Prussian blue, bright red and mauve, but that would be weird, or earthy and natural, but that wouldn't be correct either. It was good, it was soothing and calming and strangely _addictive_, and even though Matthew never imagined kissing Gilbert, wanting to fuck Gilbert -who was one of his closest, best friends -he found himself liking it, wanting _more_ of it, more of _Gilbert_.

"Ma-Matthew..."

He pushed his hands under Gilbert's shirt, dragging it upward and feasting his eyes on the four pack he never thought Gilbert would have beneath the baggy clothes he always wore and the almost paper-white skin pulled tightly over the muscle. Matthew licked his bottom lip, leaning forward and pressing his wet lips down the side of Gilbert's throat, "Hmmmm?"

"I-I don't vant to do zhis..."

Matthew jerked his face away from Gilbert's neck, staring up at the albino with shock and hurt clearly sketched on his face. "Quoi?" he asked taking a step back and wrapping his arms protectively around his torso. He wanted Gilbert, he was kind and smart, he was focused, but -more importantly -he never treated Matthew like the others; Gilbert always treated the blonde with respect, no one else did that, and he didn't even _try _to get into Matthew's pants. Sure, his brother had confirmed his suspicions about Gilbert having a crush on him -the albino wasn't discreet about it -but Gilbert never groped him inappropriately, never made unwanted advances or treated him like an object, a toy; with Gilbert, he felt like a person and he buzzed with nervous excitement. Gilbert was the type of guy he'd want to bring home to meet his mothers before dragging his cute fucking ass up to his room and giving him the best BJ of the albino's life. Matthew had had many men _and_ women, but no rejection had ever hurt as much as Gilbert's. No rejection had ever left a hallow ache in his chest, had ever made his lips tremble, his cheeks flush red and his eyes water with embarrassment.

Gilbert _mattered_.

"I-I mean..." the German stuttered his cheeks blushing as he swallowed thickly, his "second brain" -the one in his vital regions -practically screamed at him that he shouldn't have stopped Matthew and his pretty lips, his pink tongue, soft fingertips, "I...vell...I don't vant to do zhis if zhis is a one time zhing. Birdie, I really vant to date you...I don't just vant to fuck you und...ja...I vant to be your...your b-boyfriend..."

Matthew blushed bright red, suddenly feeling incredibly shy. "I...uh..." he gulped rubbing his sweaty hands on the thighs of his jeans, he couldn't meet Gilbert's eyes, "I've...never had a boyfriend before..." Sure, Matthew had slept around -_a lot_ -but no one that had slept with him, even though some of them kept on coming back for more of _him_ -his _body_ -no one wanted to date Matthew; urging the Canadian to try and fill the hole -the _emptiness_ -in his chest and gut by letting dicks fill him and by filling the holes in others. At least he was helping soothe their own loneliness...right? He had gotten used to the concept of being alone but not alone, but...Gilbert was giving him the chance to end that streak of loneliness. Gilbert _cared_, maybe Gilbert even loved him a little bit, and didn't just want Matthew because of his physical appearance, his _body_, or in order to gain bragging rights. To be in the "in crowd" that managed to fuck or be fucked by Matthew.

"Niezher have I."

"I..." Matthew took a step forward, placing his hand hesitantly over the albino's heart beat, biting his lip as he kept his eyes on the other's adams apple, "I m-may not be a good boyfriend..."

"I may not be a good one eizher."

The blonde scoffed, stepping closer and laying his head on Gilbert's shoulder, his stomach fluttering with moths and butterflies as Gilbert's arms wrapped around his waist and held him close. "Of course you'll be a good boyfriend, dumbass..." Matthew mumbled hiding his blushing face in the German's shoulder, "...ok..."

"Ok?"

"_Ok_," he repeated pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of Gilbert's mouth and smiling shyly, "yes, I'll be your boyfriend and...just promise to stick through it even though I may fuck up...s'il vous plait?"

"Ja, of course, Birdie," Gilbert said with an excited, thrilled smile, sliding his hand in the back of Matthew's hair, his fingers entwining with the golden locks; he pressed their lips together, taking the initiative this time, sucking his lips and massaging them between his teeth. Matthew opened his mouth, lifting his hands to fist the back of Gilbert's t-shirt by the shoulder blades, and Gilbert tentatively wiggled his tongue into Matthew's mouth; he tasted of maple syrup, powdered sugar, cinnamon and something that reminded Gilbert of salted almonds and cashews, like herbs found deep in the wilderness, of crisp waterfalls and the colors red-orange, neon green, plum purple and periwinkle. The albino found himself moaning into Matthew's mouth, his hand traveling down -slowly -to cup the small of his back; he was pleasantly surprised when Matthew didn't push his hand away, instead leaning into his touch, tightening his hold on Gilbert's t-shirt and tilting his head so that their tongues had more room to slide against each other.

Matthew was quickly becoming used to the wetter than normal feel of Gilbert's mouth, pulling the albino's hard body closer to his. When he pulled away, he was panting, saliva hanging off his bottom lip and laying against his chin. "D-Dieu..." he gasped reaching up to remove Gilbert's glasses, placing them on the corner of the bathroom sink, followed by his own, "S-Sorry...I...I can't wait right now..." Licking his lips, Matthew shoved both of the albino's shirts up over his head, wadding them in a ball and throwing them in the corner of the bathroom; almost immediately, his hands shot out, hungrily touching and rubbing the four pack, the defined pectorals, the strong biceps that remained hidden from Matthew's view for too damn long. "God, why the hell have you been hiding this body?" Matthew bemoaned his head tilting down, his lips pressing across Gilbert's collarbone, down his sternum, his tongue flicking Gilbert's pale nipple teasingly; the albino's moan went straight to his groin, making his member half hard in his tight jeans and painful, and his lips hastily latched onto Gilbert's pale bud with a moan of his own. He sucked the bud harshly, teeth nibbling at it and rolling it.

"_J-Jesus_..." Gilbert moaned throwing his head back against the cool tile of the bathroom wall, his face matching the color of his eyes as he screwed them shut, "I-It's only fair if...if you ta-take off your shirt, t-too."

A smirk slowly stretched across Matthew's face, sucking on Gilbert's nipple especially hard and biting down on it sharply as his fingers began to quickly, if not a little shakily, began to hurriedly unbutton his black shirt. It was like he was getting drunk on Gilbert's moans and small yelps as he quickly yanked off his shirt and threw it in the direction he had thrown the albino's. "Happy?" he asked, pulling away with a smirk and a lustful, teasingly glint in his eyes as he challenged Gilbert with a gaze, biting his lip and sliding his hands up the albino's arms. Matthew still wore his wife beater and black, silk choker.

Gilbert frowned, virgin shyness forgotten for the moment in a haze of sudden dominance, lust and sexual frustration. "Nein," the older teen growled his fingers curling through Matthew's belt loops and pulling their bodies closer, he yanked off Matthew's undershirt, throwing it onto the floor, "Zhis is better." The albino's lips latched onto Matthew's neck; although it was a little too wet because of Gilbert's inexperience, he was still enthusiastically sucking and licking at the Canadian's neck, his right hand rubbing up and down Matthew's lithe spine and his left hand traveling up his taut stomach muscles, to his flat chest. His thumb massaged around Matthew's nipple before grasping onto it gently, but firmly, giving it an experimental twist and tug. Tilting his head back, Matthew moaned, pressing his neck closer to Gilbert's mouth; the albino bit down a little too sharply and his fingers tugged a little too hard, Matthew whined in pain, his hand tightening and spasming in Gilbert's hair. "Sorry," Gilbert hastily apologized softening his touches and the lashes of his tongue.

"It's -_oh, that's -there_ -alright, Gil," he panted, eyelids fluttering in an attempt to close despite his resolve to watch every change in Gilbert's face. Matthew's nails ran lightly over the older teen's chest and abdomen, rolling his hips up and grinding their erections together to create glorious friction; they both moaned, Gilbert's body shaking hard from the pressure, Matthew's body even beginning to tremble despite his familiarity with the pleasure. His fingers fumbled with the zipper and button to the albino's jeans, popping the button free and pulling down the zipper; Matthew slipped his hand down the front of the older teen's pants and groped Gilbert's member over his boxers.

A low hiss of _'mein Gott'_ escaped from between Gilbert's lips, his forehead falling onto the smaller of the two's shoulder as Matthew tugged and twisted his hand, working Gilbert's member with vigor. "H-H-How do you -_n-ngh!_ -v-vant me?"

"Wha...What...?" Matthew asked his mind foggy as he ground his hips into Gilbert's while still continuing the motions of his hand.

"How do you" -_pant_ -"vant me?" he repeated meeting Matthew's eyes, red orbs two shades darker and irises narrowed into slits, "I don't really" -_pant, gulp_ -"care...all I care about is zhat it's vizh you, you know? I know it sounds cheesey but-."

"Take me." It was whispered desperately, Matthew pressing his lips to the other teen's ear, cheek, jaw and lips, whispering it over and over as his hands pushed down Gilbert's Animal -from the Muppets -boxers. "Take me, Gilbert, please, just, do it."

"Alright, you don't have to beg, Birdie," Gilbert said with a smirk, spitting on his hand before trailing it down the back of the blonde's jeans, finger tips grazing the curves of Matthew's ass, "I vill give you anyzhing und everyzhing you vant. All you need to do is ask."

"_Gilbert_," he moaned pressing kiss after kiss on Gilbert's collar bone and neck, "Je t'aime."

Gilbert's thumb rubbed circles into the blonde's back dimples. The smirk he had was absolutely, dreadfully wicked and _naughty_ and it sent delicious shivers up and down Matthew's spine, as he arched upward and closer to the albino's body. "I know," Gilbert purred tongue dancing across the blonde's shoulder, finger slowly entering Matthew with all the gentleness in the world, "Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

**And, yeah, that's it. Sorry for any errors regarding French or German or any spelling/grammar errors in English**

**Make sure you review and tell me if you want this to become a Two shot**

* * *

_**Characters:**_

**Matthew (Canada)**

**Gilbert (Prussia)**

**Ludwig (Germany)**

**Arthur (England)**

**Francis (France)**

**Alfred (America)**

**Lovino (Romano)**

**Antonio (Spain)**

**Anya (Nyo Russia)**

**Alice (Nyo England)**

**Chun-Yan (Nyo China)**

**Françoise (Nyo France)**

**Yao/Mr. Wang (China)**

**Ivan/Principal (Russia)**

**Two kids sitting beside Alfred: Kiku (Japan) and Raivis (Latvia) **

* * *

**Review please**

**Love y'all**

**~kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second and final chapter that you guys wanted. I hope you enjoy, you got your wish lol**

_**Warnings: yaoi, smut&more smut, drama, mentions of FrUk & SpaMano in addition to PruCan, jealous lovers (say wuuuuuuuuut?!), sorry for the grammar/language mistakes -english is the only langauge i know and i'm not really even good at that, NO FLAAAAMES**_

_**Note: last chapter and the beginning of this chapter happened on a Friday**_

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**ClearAsCrystal269: I absolutely support you making a story using this AU as a template of sorts. As long as you don't copy dialogue then I'm totally fine with you taking inspiration from this (this story was actually inspired by another one), but I don't think that I have to worry about you copying line for line from what I wrote. If I'm not mistaken (which I could be...I probably am) you've reviewed on my stories before so you have preeeeeeetty much earned my trust.**

**The Forgotten Traveler: ...I _LOVE_ CATS! xD.. and i have freckles soooo...i DO have a place to put your soul so...i'll take both please...**

**BlueMusic09:**** I like chocolate more so than cherries so what you said is PERFECT...and where, in god's name, did you get a microphone?! was the fangirl shoppe having a sale?!**

**CrossingTheBoundary: write a story with this AU lol XD ...i dare you \(0.0)/**

**hetalianfolever, Cardfighter By Maple & LunaCrimsonMoon: you guys got your wish (lol) and thanks for the support *hugs and tickles***

**Gil: OMG PRUSSIA! YOU'RE A FAN OF PRUCAN?! Anywho. 5ever is so much O.O i hope i please you with this, oh awesome one**

**Tumblr user: lmao i hope i did a good job with this and -OMG -are you a dick lover?! It just so happens that i write about dick! Like ALL THE TIME! Stick around, we can be friends~.**

* * *

**Story that inspired this one (FORGOT TO MENTION THIS LAST CHAPTER): "Beyond Help" by zoewinter1**

* * *

Matthew was a slut, he had fucked and had been fucked by a lot of people, but there was no helping his body's reaction; he couldn't stop his neck from arching, the back of his head hitting the tiled wall in a way that was sure to hurt later or from the moans and gasps slipping passed his lips. His body quivered, especially his thighs as he spread his legs wider, jerking his hips downward. _Damn, Gilbert's bigger than I imagined!_ Matthew thought with a certain amount of distress as he whimpered and dug his nails into Gilbert's shoulders; he was beginning to realize that, when he thought a four fingered stretching was a little excessive, he was horribly -_severely_ -wrong. "_A-Ah_...!"

"V-Vögelchen...I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" Gilbert asked in a strained, concerned and husky voice.

His voice sent pleasurable shivers up Matthew's spine and made him grind his teeth; he had to stay focused and relax, his body slowly -but greedily- sucking Gilbert's cock inside. "Y-You should've just _FISTED_ me! J..._Jesus_..." the blonde groaned his legs twitching and tightening from around Gilbert's waist.

"Do" -_pant_ -"Do you want me to st-?"

"Stop and I swear to _God_ I'll cut off your dick et feed it to you!" he growled his hands slipping underneath the albino's arms to claw and cling to the older man's shoulder blades.

"S-Sorry..." the taller teen apologized with a breathy chuckle, lower arms braced against the wall, as sweat made his white-silver hair turn grey and stick to his forehead, the back of his neck and his cheeks. "Z-Zhere...I...I'm all ze vay in."

"_FINALLY_," Matthew moaned making his body relax and accept the immobile intrusion, he arched his back away from the wall and wiggled his ass, "I thought your dick was _ENDLESS_ for awhile there."

The albino tried to laugh but it was obvious his jaw was clenched tightly, almost looking painful. "J-Just -_mein GOTT_ -tell me vhen I can move."

Matthew smirked at how adorable and _HOT_ Gilbert sounded when he was trying to keep a firm grip on himself, trying to keep his self control intact. Well, Matthew couldn't allow that...could he now? "Come on, baby," the blonde purred grinding and rotating his hips against his...against his _BOYFRIEND'S_, "aren't you going to: Fuck. Me?" He felt the dick inside him twitch, his hum of excitement turning into a harsh yelp of pleasure as Gilbert pulled out and _SLAMMED_ right back in, jostling the bottoming teen's prostate. "Oh, _Lord_!" he praised eyes beginning to roll back as his eyes drifted shut, "Baby, do that again!"

Gilbert began an almost punishing pace, figuring that he wouldn't last long due to his inexperience, hips snapping up and grinding as his body held Matthew up, pushing him harder into the wall. "Do you really zhink zhis is a time for titles?" he snorted sarcastically from between pants and groans and gasps, "'Lord' is so formal, you can just call me Gil, Birdie~."

The sweet side of Gilbert, what could be considered the albino's "normal" side, made Matthew's stomach fill with butterflies while this side of Gilbert, the sarcastic, biting and salty side, made his butterfly filled stomach drop into his abdomen -getting under his skin like nothing else. He was unable to reply as he moaned and mewled, air escaping him -not that he cared -as he ground his hips down into Gilbert's, meeting him thrust for thrust. "C-Come on, Gil, I'm a thirsty bitch, give it to me har-harder! Make it rough!"

Without saying anything, the albino speed up, practically jack hammering the blonde into the wall **_(A/N: appreciate the lovely imagery)_**.He slammed against Matthew's prostate, making the blonde squeal, scream and gasp as that spot was targeted; Gilbert latched his mouth onto the other teen's neck, sucking hard and -hopefully -leaving a big, bright, purpling hickey. Mean while, Matthew's eyes were closed, eyes rolled back, lips parted with two lines of drool coming from the corners of the blonde's mouth and down his chin; his hands scrambled for purchase -something to keep him anchored to some sort of reality -and he finally settled on leaving scratches down Gilbert's back with his left hand while his right hand gripped the corner of the sink beside him.

"Yes! Oh, mon _DIEU_! _YES_!"

"Come on, mein liebe, cum for me," the albino growled his hand wrapping around Matthew's erection, tugging and squeezing mercilessly, "Let me see you paint mein hand white~."

Matthew threw his head back, hands tightening, chest heaving and thighs quivering so bad they could've been having a seizure, as he came; his throat clenched, raw, as he screamed and chanted Gilbert's name to the ceiling, experiencing the best -and most powerful -orgasm that he had ever had. Gilbert groaned and cursed, feeling the erotic twitching and clenching of the blonde's insides and unable to hold back his orgasm; he thrusted deeply into Matthew's body, wanting him to feel his cum for _WEEKS_, unleashing the cum and sexual frustration he hadn't been able to release because it just didn't feel right if it wasn't Matthew. Not even masturbating helped. They stood, panting and gasping -searching for the air they had long since lost -as sweat and semen stuck their torsos together and Gilbert's seed dribbled out of Matthew and down the blonde's thighs.

"W-Wow..." the slightly shorter teen exclaimed quietly, his voice hoarse, "Th...That was the best fuck I've ever had the pleasure of receiving..."

"Ich liebe dich..." Gilbert panted unsure of what else to say.

He smiled tangling his hands in Gilbert's sweaty hair and dragging him down, placing a chaste kiss on the albino's lips. "Je t'aime, mon cher~."

* * *

**_~Later That Monday~_**

* * *

"What do you think about Romeo and Juliet?"

"They're all stupid bastards."

"But it takes place in Italy!"

"So? Italians can be bastards! Just look at my fratello."

"...Fine, then what about Macbeth?"

"...I find Macbeth relatable; how he struggles for power and how he tries to deal with all the stupid fucking bastards around him."

"...I thought you'd saying something like that..." Arthur murmured resting his cheek on his knuckles, looking around for Matthew as he picked at his food, "You seen Matthew?"

"No...you?" Lovino asked crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, eyebrow raised. The heir to the Vargas Family Mafia was dressed like a teenager but he was always dressed nicely and expensively; he wore designer skinny jeans, a white, short sleeved, button down shirt, a green skinny tie, black Aldo gym shoes and a silver medical bracelet that said that Lovino had Thrombocytopenia -a blood thinning condition.

"No, that's why I asked you."

"Don't get smart with me bastard-!"

"Now, now, gentlemen, do you always break into fights without lil' ol' me?" They both looked up at Matthew, who was grinning down at them and batting his eyelashes with his hands on his hips; Matthew wore black skinny jeans with a plain black belt with flowers painted on it with white out, the black and white, Adidas high tops with the platform he wore every day, a black beanie, a white and black, horizontal striped cardigan, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a loose, white t-shirt with a deep v-neck, black ink spot like designs and hot, pink cursive that said "Lollipop Luxury" on it -a reference to a Jeffree Star song.

"Finally!" Lovino snapped but his posture relaxed, indicating he really had been worried about the Canadian, "Where the fuck have you been, bastard?!"

"Sucking dick~!" he said cheerfully, leaning down to wrap his arms around the Italian's neck and lay a smooth loudly on Lovino's cheek. With a strangled, yelp/scream combination, he shoved Matthew's face away before scrubbing his cheek.

"That's sick, you pervert!"

Matthew giggled, taking a seat next to Arthur. The Brit noticed how carefully Matthew lowered himself into the seat and winced slightly when his ass made contact with the hard plastic. "...You must've had some weekend..." Arthur noted dryly, crossing his arms over his grunge, Union Jack pullover sweater -the one that he had cut the sleeves off of -and glaring at the Canadian's ass; _bastards...not preparing him correctly_, the Brit bitched internally, worrying like another mother over the younger teen's well being, "you haven't been sore like that since your first time..."

He blushed, scratching his cheek with his index finger. "Actually, it was just one person..." the blonde mumbled, blushing brightly, "and...um..._yeah_, so I have a boyfriend now-."

"Wait -_what_?!"

"Bloody _hell_, what are you fucking talking about, wanker?!"

"Uhmm..._yeah_...I'm dating Gilbert," Matthew admitted with a stupid smile that spoke volumes, "You both know him as a friend of Antonio and-."

"_Francis_, yes," the Brit said crossing his arms over his chest, trying to stop himself from blushing but, in the end, he failed; that bloody French _frog_ always made him blush with his cheesy pick up lines and lewd jokes and exaggerated winks. It didn't help that Arthur had seen Francis shirtless after PE once and, although they were almost the same height with Francis being a centimeter or so taller, the French teen was buffer; Francis had a man's body despite his weird outfits and childish, goody two shoes attitude, with slightly tanned muscles, a flat stomach but with defined pecs and biceps, and hair dusted over his arms and leading from his navel down to the area Arthur desperately wanted to get himself familiarized with. "I know of him."

"Gilbert's an idiot," Lovino stated with a deep frown, "he's loud, annoying, sarcastic, an otaku -they're really creepy -and too self cent -_wait, wait, wait!_ Is _he_ the one who made your ass sore?!"

He blushed, "Gilbert's _really_ big."

"No way!" Arthur exclaimed, eyes wide in shock, surprise, disbelief and a little bit of horror, "He had to be, like ten inches to make you sore!"

"...We...uh...we started Friday in the bathroom then spent Friday night and Saturday at his house before going to mine to spend Saturday night until eight o'clock Sunday night...mostly in my bedroom. With the door locked."

Arthur's face was twitching, unsure what to feel, while Lovino's was turning a painful looking red shade. "_Bastard_," Lovino hissed, "I'll shoot him."

"I'll help," the green eyed teen growled tapping his black finger nails on the cafeteria table top.

"Guys, calm dow-."

"Holy _fucking shit_!" Arthur suddenly yelped, looking over the Italian's head at the three older teens that had just walked into the lunch room.

First it was Antonio, talking animatedly and motioning to the different cookies and sodas they could get -wearing a tight, white Curanderos t-shirt that was bright against his tanned skin, slightly baggy jeans with bleach spots held up by a red belt, plain red and bright yellow gym shoes as well as a red and black snap back sitting backwards on his brunette curls, the front of the hat -which was facing the direction of his back, saying _"Lick my churro~"_; following Antonio were Francis and Gilbert, insulting the Spaniard good naturedly. Francis wore a short sleeved, royal blue turtle neck, black Toms, a white ribbon holding his wavy, blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, skinny jeans with the pattern of the French flag and rips in the knees, reading glasses set on the top of his head and it looked like he had forgotten to shave -like he always did when he had a test coming up or a big project -again, dark shadow on his chin, cheeks and around his mouth; instantly, Arthur's eyes were drawn to the muscles that were revealed by the turtle neck that was both tight, showing off the muscle in Francis' torso, and short sleeved, sleeves stretching across his thick arms and revealing manly arm hair. And _Gilbert_...Gilbert usually wore layers but this time he was wearing little; he wore a beanie with the Prussian flag on it, a baggy, grey tank top with black writing that said _"Kawii in the streets, Senpai in the sheets"_ that revealed nice, strong arms and showed his side from armpit to the bottom of his ribcage -giving brief glimpses of his ripped torso, black Converse high tops and black, bermuda shorts with cargo pockets and a white, gaping skull on the side of his right shorts' leg, towards the bottom, and showing off strong, athletic legs. Gilbert's outfit was the most shocking and, even though he kept his glasses on to see, he looked...he looked _good_, the black, slightly thick frames of his glasses completing the look in a way that wouldn't have worked otherwise. Together, in their group, the Bad Friends Trio looked _good_, they looked _hot_ and _popular_ and not nerds -despite the obvious anime reference in Gilbert's shirt, Francis' weird jeans and Antonio's shirt that didn't make any sense to anyone who didn't know of the Latin Alternative rock band; instantly, the cafeteria noise dropped to a low hum, all students watching the trio of surprisingly hot, intelligent, socially awkward teenage boys.

They got their cafeteria food, Gilbert the first to notice the quietness of the cafeteria as he said something to his friends, jabbing each of them in the side. Francis made a face but leaned in anyway as they gathered their food, listening to what the albino said before looking around the cafeteria and nodding, the Spaniard also looked around before whispering to his other two friends. Ignoring the weird vibe in the cafeteria, the trio walked to their normal table where Bella, Elizabeta and Michelle waited for them with shocked, gaping looks. "Vhat ze hell is vrong vizh everyone today?" Gilbert mumbled quietly, his German accent made all the hotter by the attire he was wearing.

"Gilbert..._you_...I..._what_?" Elizabeta questioned, confused as she blushed and her Hungarian accent came out thicker. Gilbert cocked his head to the side -_so fucking adorable_ -about to ask what was wrong but, before he could ask, Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku came into the lunch room; Feliciano burst through the doors, shouting about pasta and ruining the mood, causing everyone to snap to their senses and go back to talking loudly -extra loudly to make up for the lull -and eating.

Meanwhile, at the other table, Lovino was bright red, gaping at how hot Antonio had dressed that day -_that Spanish bastard knows what those kind of clothes do to me!_ The Italian was speechless, staring down at his food, trying to find the motivation to taste his food instead of the edible looking Spanish teen only a couple feet away. Matthew was staring at Gilbert like a starving wolf, licking his lips hungrily; Arthur just trying to stop his hands from shaking and using all his willpower to remain in his seat, refusing to get up and fuck the Frenchman like his "second brain" demanded he do. "_I blame you for this_," Arthur hissed shakily glaring at Matthew from beneath his eyelashes and eyebrows.

"_Bastard_...bastards, all of you..." the brunette mumbled almost in a trance.

"Dieu...I told him not to cover up his hot bod -oh, fuck_, _fuck_, fuck_!" he moaned laying his forehead in his hands and banging his forehead lightly on his palms, "Something bad's going to happen I-."

"_GIRBERT_-_SAN_!" a shriek resounded through the lunchroom, drawing everyone's attention to the BFT's table; Ludwig and Feliciano were sitting down at the table, gaping at their Japanese friend who was red faced and gaping at Gilbert, eyes focused on the albino's shirt, "That's-That's not appropriate for schoor!"

He smirked at the Japanese boy, standing up and placing his arm over Kiku's shoulders, the other tensing. "Relax, Kiku, no one knows vhat zhis" -Gilbert gestured to his torso -"means."

"I-I do!"

"Like I said: _relax_. Ve all know you're secretly a hentai fanatic so...ja, chill."

"Ve~ what's hentai?"

Blushing, Kiku shook his head before mumbling quietly under his breath and sitting next to Gilbert, casting disapproving glances at the front of the shirt every now and then.

"What is hentai? And what the hell does his shirt mean?!" Matthew snapped, eyes narrowed at the Japanese teen with jealousy and possessiveness clear on his face.

"Urban Dictionary it..." Lovino mumbled eyes never leaving his Spanish boyfriend, who was currently having to endure Bella's flirting, "I swear to _God_, if that Belgian bitch even _touches_ him-."

"Calm down, we all know Antonio worships the ground you -holy _fuck_, where does Michelle even think she's putting her foot?!" Arthur growled as he watched Michelle's foot rubbed Francis' leg from his ankle, up his calf to his knee then back down, Arthur's face was breaking out in red, angry splotches; Francis smiled at her, resting his cheek on his knuckles as he said something that made Michelle giggle, blush and smile like an idiot. Arthur jerked himself up from his seat and walked quickly up to the Frenchman, feeling hurt and jealous and -_damn it!_ -he really did love the frog; he walked up to the BFT's table, palms sweaty as he took a deep breath and tapped Francis on the shoulder. He jumped and spun around, blushing slightly with wide eyes as he gaped up at the English man.

"A-Angleterre! W'at are you-?"

"Can I talk to you? In private? _Now_?" Arthur said with a glare, a glare mostly directed at the other wankers at Francis' table.

"Ah, sure," Francis blinked, standing up -oh _Jesus_, Arthur was licking his lips at how hot Francis was dressed -and following Arthur out of the cafeteria; of course, Arthur was keenly aware of the Frenchman's eyes on his leather clad ass.

"...well that finally happened..." Lovino mumbled crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, eyes still on his boyfriend.

"Dieu!" the Canadian exclaimed, looking down at his phone, "I know what his shirt means!"

"Is it sexual?"

"Oui!"

"...I knew it."

Matthew looked over at his boyfriend's table, Feliciano and Ludwig chatting to each other, Bella flirting with Antonio, Michelle and Elizabeta talking to Kiku and-. "Who the hell is that?" the blonde asked pointing to the guy who was sitting right beside Gilbert.

"Ah, that's Raj," Lovino said scratching behind his ear, lips twitching up slightly at Matthew's jealousy, "He's in my dance class with Tonio aaaaaand...he's in Gilbert's Calculus class."

"Ah," he mumbled eyes narrowing as Raj shifted close to the albino. Raj placed a dark skinned hand Gilbert's naked elbow, teeth unbelievably white as he smile chatted excitedly. Gilbert smiled in a purely platonic way, talking in the same energetic fashion with which he always spoke, and oblivious to Raj batting his black lashes and rubbing his hand up and down Gilbert's pale arm -obviously a flirting motion. The Canadian felt his eyebrow twitching as he ground his teeth, "Imma kill the bitch."

Just as Raj was putting the moves on Gil, Lovino saw Bella place her delicate hand on his Tonio's knee, sliding it upward as they spoke. The Italian's eyes narrowed, watching his boyfriend shift away uncomfortably yet continue to laugh and smile and talk to that _bitch_; Antonio was too polite and nice to push the girl away. _Good thing I'm not so nice or polite! Especially to thirsty little bitches that want to fucking put their nasty-ass hands all over my man~!_ "I think it's about time we put an end to this, si?" the Italian mumbled standing up with his tray, as well as Matthew's and Arthur's, "You go first, I'll follow you; that way they won't piss themselves and run."

"Raj and Bella or Gilbert and Antonio?"

"All four of the bastards~!"

Matthew giggled as his friend moved to go dispose of the forgotten lunches; the blonde quickly stood up, pulling at his clothes to straighten them and making sure that the sides of his cardigan were pushed away to expose his t-shirt, his wavy hair perfectly framing his face and took the iron cross necklace out from underneath his shirt, making sure it was visible to _everyone_ and laying as a pleasant weight over his shirt. After going through the precautions, Matthew strode over to Gilbert's table, only stopping if someone addressed him by name, which was usually when someone was trying to flirt with him or give him money for a quickie in the bathroom. The Canadian would never cheat on Gilbert -the albino really was too sweet for his own good -so he politely declined, rubbing their shoulders and rejecting the cash with a "sorry, cher, not right this second~". When he finally did approach the table, only a foot or so behind Gilbert, he saw Raj shift so his side was pressed against Gilbert's, his lips curving up as he whispered flirtatiously in the albino's ear.

_No. Hell, TO THE FUCK, NO!_ Matthew felt his eye have a seizure as it twitched uncontrollably. All thoughts of just normally asking Raj to_ back the fuck off_ -however brief they were -flew out the window; the stupid little shit was crossing the line into all kinds of nope, touching Gilbert like he had a chance! Instead of growling and hissing like a rabid animal, Matthew's first instinct, the blonde walked quickly over to his boyfriend; he pulled Gilbert's chair a little away from the table, making the albino yelp, "Salut, ma chérie," _(Hi, sweetie)_ Matthew said with a smile, "tu m'as manqué~!" _(I missed you~!)_ Before anyone could do or say anything, or compute a response, Matthew straddled Gilbert's lap, grabbing Gilbert's face and tilting it upward to slam their lips together.

Gilbert sat there, completely stunned, for a moment before he gave into the soft lips that were yanking at his vocal cords and fogging his brain; he wrapped his arms tightly around Matthew's waist, his palms flat on the blonde's back and pushing their bodies closer as Gilbert poked his tongue out and swiped it across Matthew's lips.

"Caio, España~" they heard Lovino purr beside them, where Antonio was sitting, "Perché si sta guardando quando hai me?" _(Why are you watching them when you have me?)_

Grinning in victory, Matthew parted his lips so that their tongues could meet, loving the feeling of Gilbert's left hand rubbing up and down his back while the other one gripped the back of Matthew's left thigh. He could feel warmth curling in his chest and wiggling its way down into his abdomen, quickly pulling away to avoid having sex in the bathroom again. "Schön dich zu sehen, auch, Vӧgelchen," _(Good to see you, too, Birdie)_ the albino panted with a cocky smirk Matthew instantly wanted to kiss senseless -but refrained from doing -rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss, "You're vearing ze necklace I gave you?"

"Oui, of course~!" Matthew giggled blushing in embarrassment at their lovey dovey behavior; suddenly, his head snapped to Raj, who was still sitting beside Gilbert, looking utterly shocked and stunned and confused. "Hi, Raj, is it? Yeah, stop flirting with my boyfriend," he said with false, too much sweetness as he smiled brightly and laid his cheek on the top of Gilbert's beanie covered head, "or I'll snap your snap your neck~. M'kay?" Raj paled, nodding. "Awesome~! Now get. Your fucking ass. Up. And leave~!" In a blink of an eye, Raj had run away.

"Birdie, don't you zhink zhat vas a little much?"

Matthew giggled again, kissing his boyfriend's nose. "Of course not!" he exclaimed before turning himself around to rest his back against Gilbert's chest. Upon turning around, he saw everyone staring at him in shock. "What?"

"_HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DATING?!_" the three girls -and Ludwig -yelled in unison, which prompted Matthew to launch into a detailed explanation -skimming over the whole 'sex weekend' thing but heavily implying it. In the middle of the Canadian's explanation, Francis and Arthur returned to the table, looking all sorts of disheveled; and, by the time Matthew was finished, Antonio and Lovino had returned, Lovino's neck heavily hickied and a smug, shit eating grin of pure, unadulterated bliss on his tanned face.

"-and then he gave me this necklace and we're dating now~!" he finished explaining, seeing everyone's faces in various shades of red, "Oh! Arthur, are you and Francis dating finally?"

"I-I-I-I-I -you cheeky little dick waffle!" the Brit stuttered with a bright red face that was steadily growing brighter.

"Aw~ Arthur, you flatter me!" Matthew exclaimed throwing his arms around the punk teen's neck and placing a dramatic, wet, sloppy kiss on Arthur's cheek with a loud, '_MUAH~!_'

"Oui, Matthieu, Angleterre et I are dating now," Francis said with a sigh and a fond smile as Arthur sputtered angrily, pushing Matthew away and scrubbing his face, "At least, I'd 'ope zo after w'at 'e just did to moi in ze bazhroom."

"Of course we are, don't be a bloody idiot, frog!"

"Ah~ now I can finally stop hearing about how hopelessly in love they are with you two!" Antonio breathed, relieved, and slinging his arm over his boyfriend's shoulders, "Now I have more time for mi poco tomate y yo to do naughty things~!"

"SILENCO, BASTARDO!" _Smack!_

And all the teens lived happily ever after, the rest of the student body becoming very much aware of two things:  
One. Bathrooms were no longer safe, seeing as how one of the BFT was always having some kind of sexual encounter with their boyfriend in there.  
Two. Anyone, anyone, who was found flirting or hitting on a member of the BFT would face the wrath and uncensored blood lust of Matthew, Lovino and Arthur.

* * *

**THE FUCKING END**

**I HOPED YOU FUCKING ENJOYED**

**I LOVE YOU**

**REVIEW**

**LOVE ME!**

* * *

_**Characters:**_

**Gilbert (Prussia)**

**Lovino (Romano)**

**Matthew (Canada)**

**Antonio (Spain)**

**Arthur (England) **

**Francis (France)**

**Bella (Belgium) **

**Monice (from last chapter) (Nyo Germany)**

**Michelle (Seychelles) **

**Elizabeta (Hungary)**

**Feliciano (Italy)**

**Raj (India) (Note: i had no idea who should hit on Gil)**

**Ludwig (Germany)**

**Kiku (Japan) **

* * *

**REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEWWWWWWWWWWW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**LOVE ME AND LIKE THIS SHIT UP**

**~kitty (im so fucking tired right now...)**


End file.
